


Fic ideas I'd love to see written

by mewwew



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Animals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwew/pseuds/mewwew
Summary: ... but I suck at writing. So I'm bringing these ideas to the world this way.. i really like tropes where characters are re-imagined as animals, I can't help it.Warning;If someone wants to give birth to a fic with this prompt (or generally with witcher characters as a pack of wolves) i will love you forever.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Soooo I have this concept I can't get out of my mind. Kind of stupid/weird I admit but whatever. 

All the Witcher characters re-imagined as wolves. Geralt, Eskel, Lambert, Vesemir, Ciri, Yennefer...   
They form a pack. Vesemir was the leader but after he became too old Geralt took the spot. They live in the forest near Blue Mountains.   
One day a brown omega wolf accidentally stumbles in their territory. It's Jaskier. They try to chase him off, but he continues lingering near their pack border as a loner. (He stays because he became sort of smitten with Geralt).   
The pack members watch Jaskier, and think that he's a weird wolf. He's terrible at hunting/ looking after himself, so others joke about him a lot. He also has the most obnoxious howl.   
Geralt continues to look from the sidelines. Some time later he notices that Jaskier has become quite thin and weak. He hasn't been eating a lot since he rarely catches anything. One day when the pack is sharing their prey Geralt feels sorry for Jaskier (and mentions this to the others). He takes a chonk of his piece of meat and goes to give it to Jaskier. However.. for their culture sharing ones prey is often thought as a courting gesture. Geralt thought that Jaskier had understood that he felt sorry for him, and that was it. But Jaskier took the courting gesture seriously.   
Jaskier started to hang out closer to the pack more. More often than not he spent some alone time talking with Geralt. Geralt starts warming up to him and falls in love also. They start speaking about becoming mates and such, Jaskier joins the pack.  
One day when they are sharing their meal, Geralt takes a bite of his prey and goes to offer it to Jaskier. Then someone from the pack jokingly yells 'Oi Geralt, you don't have to share your meal from pity anymore, he's part of us now!'. ..Jaskiers heart fricking shatters :)   
He thinks that it was all a joke and Geralt was lying the whole time. Jaskier runs away in tears (apparently wolves can cry because why the heck not). Geralt chases after him and panics when he can't find him. In a few days search he stumbles in to a pitiful sight of Jaskier sleeping in the cold. Then it's all explanations and heartfelt apologies. Happy ending!


	2. Fic idea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea just mushed up in here.   
> Projecting my own feelings of failure? Me? Never.

Fic where Jaskier has negative feelings of self worth.   
Being in a creative career such as a bard can take it's toll. (Timeline BEFORE he wrote Toss a Coin)  
Jaskier used hours upon hours, poured his heart in to a song he hoped people would love. The song wasn't upbeat, even slightly melancholy. It got soul crushingly bad response from audience. People boo'ed and threw fruits at him. He ran mid-performanse, couldn't even finish the song.   
During everything Geralt is blissfully unaware. After all, Jaskier always bounces right back and stays positive.   
After some time he goes to look for the bard, doesn't see him anywhere.   
Jaskier has run to the wilderness, completely overcome with disappointment in himself. He feels like an utter failure, after all what is a bard who can't create worth. Songwriting has been his passion since a child, and he has faced countless of critics during his life. He takes his lute and throws it on the ground, and continues frantically walking. Some days, such as this one, it all comes crashing down on him. After trecking through foliage he leans against a tree and cries. Cries for the feeling of not being enough, of being a disappointment, of not achieving his own expectations. He is so tired of trying, of attempting to please. Himself or others, he doesn't know anymore. Sometimes he hates that he feels like his only purpose is to be a bard. And that he so desperately wants to be good at it. He hates himself for it, since it would be much easier if his brain gave him permission to give up. Become a farmer, a merchant, anything else. Such a failure, his life has been so far. Overdramatic, others must think. Perhaps, yet it doesn't erase the feeling.  
His thoughts drift to geralt and what he must be doing. Jaskier doesn't know anything anymore. 

Geralt goes looking for Jaskier. Though he doesn't admit it, he doesn't want anything to happen to him.   
He comes across his lute and becomes worried. Jaskier would never cause harm to his instrument. He continues on, until he hears it. Sniffles, then sobs. He thinks he's never seen the bard this distraught. Jaskier lifts his head, wipes his face with his sleeves, and stands up. He gives some fickle excuse to why he's in the wilderness, and when asked if he's alright, another obvious lie. Geralt hands him his lute back, and when he hesitates for just a second he knows something's very wrong.   
During the next days they don't talk about it. Jaskier doesn't sing. Eventually Geralt figures things out, and shows a softer side of him to Jaskier.   
Hurt/comfort at the end. ;u;


End file.
